bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Toy That Saved Christmas
The Toy That Saved Christmas is the sixth episode of VeggieTales and the first holiday special of the series. Plot George has just finished his bedtime story to his granddaughter Annie. But she wants to hear another story, a Christmas one. Reluctant, George decides to tell him the story about the town didn't understand the true meaning of Christmas. He is referring to Dinkletown, one of the places he delivers mail to. The story opens to George driving in the center of Dinkletown, where he has to deliver a package to house #4. However, the kids interrupted him and he gets the parcel stuck on the rooftop. George eventually gets it down, and ultimately, the kids took it to Junior's house, which is actually numbered "4". The kids open to package to find out Junior's family got a Christmas. Around the same time, a commercial pops up on the television screen, and it's "Santa" showing his new toy, Buzz-Saw Louie! He suggests that kids should beg their parents to buy this new toy, because buying toys is the true meaning of Christmas. After the commercial ends, all of the kids starting telling their parents on buying a Buzz Saw Louie, and even cried that Billy has more toys. Spying the action is Wally P. Nezzer, who was responsible for the commercial on Buzz Saw Louie, discovers his plan is working. While the manufacturing of the Buzz Saw Louie line was going on in Nezzer's factory, one of the toys actually moved, and a grim face on the words that come outof his mouth. Later that night, the alive Buzz Saw Louie was lookng sad that the kids who want to buy him are grumpy. He knows getting toys wasn't the true meaning of Christmas, but he doesn't know what it is exactly. Louie decides the only way to find out was to escape and go out to find his answer. But just as he steps out, he trips over and rolled downs as he forms into a giant snowball. The next day, Bob, Larry, and Junior were sledding down the hillside when they almost crashed into the gates to the collapsed bridge that leads to Puggslyville. The boys discovered a Buzz Saw Louie laying on the snow, and discovered it was alive. Louie tells the three that he's on an adventure to find out the true meaning of Christmas. Bob then had an idea who might help them out, George! After the four met him outside his cottage, George decides to tell them the story of when Jesus was born. He also tells them that the true meaning of Christmas is about giving. Even though the four discovered what the true meaning of Christmas, everyone else is still whining about getting more toys. Because the damage of the commercial has done to everybody who watched it worldwide, they need to find a way to fix this calamity. Junior decides the only way to undo the mess, they need to make another television broadcast telling everyone about the true meaning of Christmas.However, they need to sneak pass the security inside the factory, which they succeeded. While everyone who's watching the broadcast changed their smiles, Mr. Nezzer wasn't really pleased about it. Quickly, he storms into the television studio, discovering who were messing his plans. Nezzer decides since the kids were trying to meddle his plans, he'll send them away to Puggslyvile, curosty of Larry mentiong what happened to the bridge. Just as both he and Mr. Lunt were about to send them out, the whole entire town marches to stop him. Laura then reveals to Nezzer a present for him, which contained a teddy bear. He soon changed his heart, but he also accidentally pushes the button to send the boys to the broken bridge. Quickly, Nezzer and the penguin brigade followed the sled to save Bob, Larry, Junior, and Louie. Louie his buzz saw hand to cut through the ropes, and uses them to make a lasso. He tosses the rope towards the tree, which prevented them from passing the gates. However, Nezzer couldn't stop himself, and he was heading towards the bridge! Louie decides to follow him along with the penguin brigade. Fortunally, Louie and the penguins saved Nezzer from falling into the dangerous ravine. Later that night, everyone at Dinkletown, including Nezzer were celebrating and have fun time at the Christmas parties. As for Louie, he ended becoming a regular citizen and uses his buzz saw to create furniture! George ends the story that everyone had a great. Characters *George *Annie *Laura *Lenny *Baby Lou *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Junior *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Buzz Saw Louie *The penguins Quotes :Billy has more toys than you! - The Buzz Saw Louie toy Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode to not show countertop. *The footage used for the television broadcast is in a different frame rate than the rest of the episode. Mike states they did this so it makes it look like a home video. *This episode was reanimated in 1998 prior to the airing of the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular. Inside References *Mr. Lunt mentions about Nebby K. and his chocolate factory. Real World References * Mouse Trap is a board game where to goal is to play against each other by getting the other player trapped in one of the Rube Goldberg-like mouse traps. Fast Forward *Bumblyburg later became the city where Larry-Boy resides. *Bob would later say his famous words in a later Christmas special. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes